Buenos Compañeros
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Una pequeña competencia en la Academia Ninja no resultará tan divertida como los alumnos hubieran pensado. Pero a dos de ellos les hará conocerse un poquito más. "- Uno,… dos,… tres,... - Kiba comenzaba su conteo." . *Para Lilamedusa*.


Disclaimer: Naruto y su pandilla son de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea y redacción son mías.

To: **LILAMEDUSA** ¡Happy birthday Honey!

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Bueno es más que obvio que ustedes dos irán juntos. - dijo Iruka animoso mirando al último par de sus alumnos que faltaba. De manera amable, los ojos cafés del joven sensei se posaron en Hinata. Ésta tragó de forma dificultosa saliva, su compañero seleccionado jaló los labios en una mueca –visiblemente descontento-.

Iruka había puesto a prueba a todo el grupo. Mediría sus capacidades para Ocultarse sin hacer el menor uso de jutsus y tampoco ninguna manipulación de chakra. Un Naruto emocionado había gritado que jugarían a las "Escondidillas" (siendo honestos era muy cierta su declaración). La algarabía se había disparado en el aula. Aunque dos alumnos no parecían muy emocionados con la idea. Shikamaru Nara era uno; Sasuke Uchiha, el otro. Kiba Inuzuka junto con su perro Akamaru habían sido los elegidos para la búsqueda, cosa con lo que además pondrían en acción sus súper dotados olfatos. El profesor había hecho papelitos con los nombres de cada uno para que, revueltos en una caja, la suerte fuera quien decidiera armar las parejas. Al final ninguno parecía a gusto con la persona que le había tocado.

Hinata negaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no con Shino o con Ino o Shikamaru? ¿Por qué justamente con Sasuke Uchiha?

- Bien Hyuuga…- dijo su pareja sacándola de su negación cuando se acercó a ella. - Nunca he trabajado contigo así que espero lo hagas bien.- le exigió. Ella asintió en silencio. Sasuke continuó muy serio, una seriedad que ponía más nerviosa a Hinata. - En cuanto Inuzuka empiece a contar correremos, y entonces lo siguiente será...

Hinata apenas escuchaba las indicaciones. El bajísimo tono de voz de Sasuke le azotaba más los nervios. Puso mucha atención a los movimientos de la boca para no perder detalle. En su observación notó que Sasuke tenía los incisivos inferiores algo torcidos. Además que tenía una marca pequeña en la piel a un lado de la nariz. Él no era tan perfecto como decían sus compañeras de grupo.

- ¿Entendido? – terminaba él. – Eh, Hyuuga…

Las mejillas le estallaban en rojo a Hinata al notar los ojos impacientes de su compañero.

- ¡H-Hai Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke la miró con algo de acritud, tal vez Hinata Hyuuga no tomara en serio los trabajos en la Academia pero para él obtener las mejores notas eran necesarias para estar al nivel de su hermano. Tener a Hinata Hyuuga de compañera no le venía muy en gracia, pero mejor ella que alguna de aquellas impertinentes compañeras que le atosigaban con sus acosos.

A pesar de haberse quedado mirándole los dientes chuecos y la cicatriz de varicela, cuando Sasuke había terminado de explicar, Hinata había captado todo. Aún así, en automático ella había comenzado a juguetear con los bordes de su chaqueta; no por él sino porque le habían puesto nerviosa las miradas fijas y llenas de molestia que le lanzaban un grupito de niñas –seguramente porque Sasuke le había hablado demasiado cerca-.

- Uno,… dos,… tres,...- Kiba comenzaba su conteo

- ¡Andando! - tras decir eso, Sasuke salió corriendo con una roja Hinata tras él.

Los grupitos de pares se desplegaron por todos los terrenos y recovecos de la Academia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Detenidos en una de las salas de lanzamiento de kunais, una molesta Sakura discutía con un perezoso Shikamaru que con gesto de desgano debatía en dirigirse hasta el lugar que la chica había elegido: Un almacén de armas.

- TSK… ¿Es necesario tanto rollo?

- Tú sólo date prisa…

- Mendokusai, Sakura, no pienso correr…- con las manos tras la cabeza soltó un bostezo.

La poca paciencia de Sakura terminó. "¡Shanaro!" rugió inner Sakura.

- Si somos los primeros en ser encontrados le diré a _tu madre_ que te has escapado varias veces de clases con Choji y Naruto. - dijo ceñuda con brazos cruzados.

_"Le diré a tu madre"_

_"A tu madre"_

La última palabra sonó y sonó en los recovecos de la cabeza del chico. La imagen de Yoshino sosteniendo amenazante un enorme amasador apareció en la mente del Nara. La cara del de coleta se deformó, la saliva pasó por su garganta como si fueran piedras las que tragara.

"¡Cha! ¡Sakura bien!" gritaba satisfecha la inner de la pelirosa mientras seguía a un Shikamaru que corría como poseso hacia el almacén.

Al meterse a la pequeña pieza, Sakura respirando agitada por la carrera se lamentó al tener que sentarse en el suelo sucio del cuartucho, pero para su fortuna sus manos se toparon con una _chaqueta_ seguramente olvidada en ese lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

En el bosque circundante a la academia Shino se esforzaba por seguir a Ino. Llevaban varios minutos cambiando de lugares y entremetiéndose en la maleza, pero al parecer a Shino no le acomodaba ningún lado. Ni los que ella elegía y ni los que le sugería.

- Ino…- La chica se detuvo en seco. Por Kami, hasta la voz de un zombi tendría más emoción que la de Shino. - Es inútil. Hueles demasiado a perfume, Akamaru te detectará de inmediato.

- ¡QUÉ! - La rubia se olisqueó. Decaída dejó caer la cabeza. Era cierto. ¿Por qué tenía que usar precisamente ese día su colonia de gardenias y vainilla?

- Además mis insectos…- se acomodó las gafas.- No te toleran ni un minuto más.

- ¡EEHH! Pero si tus insectos ni siquiera se ven…

- Están mareados en mi interior. Ni siquiera pueden volar.- dijo la voz autómata de Shino.

- Pe-Pero es que…

Ino apretó los labios. Después de todo lo que habían recorrido, de lo que se habían arrastrado por la basura del bosque para ocultarse. ¡Ahora resultaba que los bichos se ponían sus moños y se negaban a seguir por su perfume! ¡Ah no señor! Ella no iba a ser la primera en ser encontrada. ¡Y por supuesto que no iba a perder ante la frentuda!

- Pues me tiene sin cuidado lo que digas...

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Si somos los primeros en ser encontrados les juro que los rociaré con mi perfume para que queden borrachos con justa razón!… ¡OYERON! - gritó Ino al pecho del chico queriendo con eso que los insectos que se alojaban ahí escucharan.-… Así que andando, vamos…

El serio Shino hizo una mueca al sentir el revoloteo frenético en su cuerpo. Al parecer la rubia había logrado intimidar a sus insectos. Ahora entendió a Shikamaru cuando se había acercado a darle una palmada en el hombro y una mirada de lástima. Esa Ino era una piedra en el zapato. O mejor dicho un mal perfume en la nariz. Pero con él sus amenazas no funcionarían.

- Mira Ino…- pero no terminó de replicarle. Un zapato ninja se había estrellado en su nuca dejándole inconsciente. Ino sorprendida levantó el zapato, ¿Quién lanzaría esa _sandalia_ al bosque?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera en camino a los tejados de la academia Naruto peleaba con un lento, lentísimo Choji.

- ¡SEREMOS LOS PRIMEROS EN PERDER POR TU CULPA! - se quejaba "discretamente", con Choji a tres metros de él.- ¡Y MIRA! ESTAMOS DEJANDO PISTAS... - sulfúrico le señalaba las migajas que dejaba su compañero.- ¡TIRA ESO, DATTEBAYO!

- Nunca… -respondió calmado echándose una buena mano de comida a la boca.- Y si nos encuentran más bien será por tus gritos.- dijo el rellenito degustando su botana nuevo sabor chuleta explosiva.

Bastaron unos segundos para que la desesperación poseyera a Naruto. Acto seguido el rubio corría por su vida al ser perseguido por un Choji con ojos y cachetes rojos de ira. Naruto como último recurso le había arrebatado la bolsa de frituras.

- CHOJI, CAL-CALMATE, TTEBAYOOO…- La velocidad de Choji enojado era de admirarse. Y su cara de temerse.

Cuando llegaron por fin a una de las azoteas, Choji le arrebató a Naruto su botana quedando contento de nuevo. Naruto satisfecho esbozó una de sus enormes sonrisas zorrunas. Ahí nadie les encontraría.

"Soy un genio, ttebayo" De pronto algo puntiagudo se incrustó en una de las posaderas del rubio. Naruto se mordió los labios para no soltar un grito. Tomó con rabia el objeto. Era un pequeño _porta shurikens_ lleno de ellos. El chico volvió a sonreír. Era su día de suerte: ganaría en las escondidas y se había hecho de un nuevo accesorio ninja sin gastar un solo centavo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡CIEN! ¡Voy por ustedes! - se oyó la voz de Kiba.

El perro diminuto que portaba en su cabeza de un salto bajó al suelo.

- Y bien Akamaru, ¿qué dices? ¿A quién primero? – el perrito ladró con un sonido agudo.- ¡Lo mismo pensé! Será más qué fácil… ¡Pan comido!

Akamaru se mostró de acuerdo con otro par de ladridos. Después de todo, las semanas pasadas habían trabajado juntos en la práctica de jutsus de conversión y el olor del otro integrante se había quedado ya registrado en la prodigiosa memoria olfativa de ambos.

Como dos depredadores en busca de presa comenzaron a olfatear las corrientes de aire del sitio. Kiba contrajo la cara, Akamaru gimió confundido, tanto perro como chico se miraron desconcertados. El olor estaba por _muchas partes_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata y Sasuke seguían aun dentro de la academia. Mientras habían corrido por toda la institución, una carmesí Hinata había observado con timidez la sudorosa espalda de Sasuke Uchiha. Hacía mucho calor en donde se encontraban en ese momento, pero el frescor del piso en los pies le aligeraba a ella un poco el bochorno. Después de una loca carrera, aguardaban expectantes en su escondite.

"Flores de primavera" Esa era el nombre que se leía en el bote que estaba a un lado de Sasuke y que acababa de rociar en las cuatros esquinas de la diminuta bodeguita de artículos de limpieza en la que se escondía con su compañera de equipo. Una línea de luz, la que se hacía entre la puerta y el piso, era todo lo que tenían para iluminar el pequeño cuarto. Completamente a oscuras aguardaban callados, Sasuke fue el primero en hablar luego de unos veinte minutos:

- Y bien…

- ¿Bi-Bien qué?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que se te había ocurrido aquello?

Sasuke se refería al hecho de que en un momento de la maniática carrera hacia su escondite, Hinata se había separado de él para dirigirse primero a los tantos casilleros de los alumnos para de inmediato acercarse a una ventana y finalmente llegar uno de los armarios de las salas de lanzamientos.

El chico, en una primera instancia, molesto por el arranque de locura de ella (pensando que no había entendido la orden que le había dado), le había seguido dispuesto soltarle cuatro cosas a la rara cuando se sorprendió al ver que ella se despojaba de sus sandalias. Y luego, por completo desconcertado, había visto que Hinata, con un rojo que rayaba en lo sobrehumano, se desprendía de la ancha chaqueta que vestía. Pensó que estaba más loca de lo que suponía pero no era así.

Sobre el calzado de Hinata, uno había acabado dentro de uno de los casilleros, la otra _sandalia_ la había arrojado con bastante fuerza hacia el bosquecito de las afueras de la Academia; y al final, la _chaqueta_ la había aventado al interior de un Armario de armas. Ya de regreso al escondite que originalmente Sasuke había elegido, el Uchiha consideró que usar distractores en distintos puntos era muy ventajoso para crear confusión. Así que él se había deshecho de su camiseta aventándola en uno de los salones de descanso de los senseis y luego se había desabrochado su _porta shurikens_ lanzándolo por la ventana hacia la azotea.

- Yo… - un jugar de dedos se hizo presente.- Estas semanas he estado trabajando con Kiba-kun y Akamaru… y pues, i-imagino que ya deben tener registrado mi olor.

Él enarcó una ceja, Hinata Hyuuga podía ser rara pero no tonta; tal vez pareciera "lenta" pero para su fortuna no lo era.

- Debo admitir que tu estrategia complementó bien a la mía…-dijo con su voz seria.- Mi idea de ocultar nuestro rastro con este aromatizante podría no haber sido suficiente...- casi sin voz, él murmuró: - Bien pensado, Hyuuga.

- Arigato…

Sasuke tenía que aceptar que había resultado ser una buena compañera. Y Hinata que no sabía cómo era en realidad Sasuke no pudo percatarse de lo que había costado a su orgulloso compañero admitir que alguien se le había ocurrido una idea tan buena como la suya.

- Pues ahora sólo esperaremos a ganar.- la voz de seguridad de Sasuke le impactó.

- ¿Cre-crees que ganemos?

- Por supuesto… ¿O tú piensas lo contrario?

- Yo… creo que no…- pero no sonaba muy convencida.

Otro singular silencio volvió a hacerse, silencio nada incómodo ya que ambos estaban acostumbrados a ser muy limitados a la hora de hablar. Hinata no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero estaba segura que debía ser más de una hora. Esta ocasión ella fue quien murmuró:

- Cre-creo que sí ganaremos…- dijo conteniendo la emoción de saber que por primera vez lograría un primer lugar en la academia.

- Siendo el equipo de un Uchiha y una Hyuuga no podría ser de otra forma... - y aunque ella no lo viera sintió la sonrisa de él, haciéndole sonreír también.

Primero a la lejanía luego más cerca comenzaron a escuchar que todos les buscaban.

- Andando…- dijo Sasuke dándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Ella a tientas la encontró en la oscuridad. Sasuke la sujetó con fuerza.- Te lo dije, Ganamos…

Un suave "Hai" se mezcló con el olor del aromatizante.

En efecto fueron los únicos que no fueron encontrados. Iruka les felicitó por haber ideado los distractores dándoles una nota perfecta. Ino y Sakura pusieron cara de confusión cuando Hinata se acercó a ellas tomando la sandalia que le faltaba y poniéndose de nuevo la chaqueta que portaba Shikamaru. A causa de esas pertenencias de la morena ambas kunoichis habían sido encontradas al mismo tiempo, la rubia por Akamaru y la pelirrosa por Kiba. Naruto peleaba a grito pelado con Sasuke diciendo que por culpa suya les había encontrado. Ya que al encontrar la camisa de Sasuke en la sala de senseis (llena de sudor del chico) para el perro había sido más fácil dar con Sasuke localizando de inmediato el porta shurikens del Uchiha y con ello a Naruto.

La clase había terminado. Kiba se quejaba con Hinata por esa jugarreta, Shino en cambio le felicitaba. Hinata desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke, él seguía discutiendo con el rubio. El Uchiha volteó y ella le sonrió apenas; luego haciendo un temeroso movimiento de mano se despidió de él. Y aunque Sasuke sólo se limitó a asentir ligeramente, los ojos negros eran afables. Las mejillas blancas de Hinata ardieron y las manos torpes se apretujaron en su pecho. Sasuke Uchiha era un chico duro pero no era la piedra que ella había creído. Había resultado ser un bueno compañero.

-0-

Mientras se dirigía a uno de los campos de entrenamiento en el distrito Uchiha (en donde se encontraría con su hermano para practicar lanzamientos), Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara para limpiarse el sudor que le causara el calor aún agobiante del verano. Un aroma suave seguía en ella. Debía ser el aromatizante.

O tal vez era el olor de su compañera de escondidas.

- ¡TSK! - Sasuke masculló ligeramente abochornado ante tal bobada. – Que idiotez...

Y aunque el chico bufara e hiciera una mueca no pudo lograr que un sonrojo inoportuno se le fuera de inmediato del rostro. Sonrojo que no tuvo nada que ver con el calor y que volvió a aparecer al llegar su mente aquella sonrisa tímida de Hinata Hyuuga.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

* * *

Gracias por leer.

**Lila**: Espero esto te haya gustado. Quisiera haber hecho algo más lindo, algo a tu nivel, pero por más que me exprimí los sesos sólo esto salió. Eso sí, fue hecho con mucho cariño para ti. Te quiero y espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien. ^_^. Un abrazo grandote y un beso igual de enorme, Preciosa. *3*.


End file.
